


Missed Calls

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Between Episodes, Gen, answering machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: Yaz finds missed calls from the Doctor on her phone. The time lady has got herself into a bit of trouble.





	Missed Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I am not native to English and do want to apologize for any mistakes I have made. Happy to hear your suggestions and opinions about the story :)
> 
> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.
> 
> This was a kind of experiment with writing, I had a lot of fun with it. I hope some of you can enjoy it as well :)

You have new messages. First message. Received yesterday, 11.42 pm. *peep*

Hey Yaz! It's the Doctor. Hope you're alright just now. Speaking of, got myself in a bit of trouble I could use some help with. Nothing major you know, but would really appreciate it if you could call me. If you find the time, you know. Anyway, gotta go, see you soon – no wait, talk to you soon. Bye!

Second message. Received yesterday, 11.53 pm. *peep*

Hey Yaz! Me again. Sorry, got thinking, probably wasn't leading on that it is pretty urgent in my last call. There's-  
*metal banging*  
Ups, sorry about that. Where was I? Can't remember now, sorry. But if you find the time, please call me. Thanks!

Third message. Received today, 00.28 am. *peep*

Yaz? I got thinking and you're probably asleep right now. In case you wake up, I got myself into a bit of trouble. Well I say a bit, might actually be a little more trouble. Well, actually, it is the Tardis fault, not mine. Always with her mind of her own. Wait, where was I going with this?  
Oh right, Tardis. She took off, Yaz, without me. And I'm kind of surrounded by a lot of creatures that don't fancy my presence. So I kind of need the Tardis back and I need your help with that. I- oh, gotta go!

Forth message. Received today, 00.47 am. *peep*

*whispering* Me again, sorry. It's possible that I got myself trapped and kind of need you right now. If you hear this, go outside and look for the Tardis. She dematerialized because she sensed danger – can't blame her for that – and it is likely that she went back to the last safe location. That would be right outside your flat, well your families flat I mean. Um, wait, not important right now. If you find her, the Tardis I mean, please call me back. Thanks Yaz!

Fifth message. Received today, 01.33 am. *peep*

Good news Yaz, got out on my own. Well, out of captivity, not out of the whole situation, sadly. But I would call that an improvement, right? Anyway, still have no Tardis and I might have made my captors even more angry now that I escaped. So, please call me if you hear this. Kinda need you right now. Thanks!

Sixth message. Received today, 02.12 am. *peep*

Stop it!  
*metal banging and clashing*  
No no no, that's not nice. I need that!  
*loud noises of something hitting the floor*  
*distant* Give it back! Hey, don't take it away!  
*weird grunting noises*

Seventh message. Received today, 03.44 am. *peep*

*panting* Hey Yaz, me again. Sorry for calling you, just wanted to let you know I have my phone back, in case you will call. Turns out my friends here didn't know how to use it and threw it out. Still have the same problem wit the Tardis, so, you know, would appreciate it if you could call me. See ya!

Eight message. Received today, 04.08 am. *peep*

Guess what Yaz, I found the Tardis! Turns out I just ran into the wrong corridor the first time I was looking for her, so false alarm! Hope I didn't wake you and looking forward to seeing you later. Bye Yaz!

No new messages. *peep*

Yaz shook her head smiling and rolled her eyes. She walked down the flights of stairs and stepped outside, the blue box parked where it waited for them every morning after the Doctor had dropped them off. Slipping through the doors she found the Doctor in the console room, arguing with her ship.  
“Good morning,” she greeted her and the time lady swung around.  
“Yaz!” A big smile formed on the Doctors face and her eyes shimmered with excitement, “Happy to see you, Yaz. How was your night?”  
“Apparently not nearly as exciting as yours,” Yaz joked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.  
“Ah well, wasn't that big of a deal. Actually wanted to get a spare part for the Tardis, guess I got the coordinates wrong. But I went to the right place afterwards and look what I got!” She pointed to the console. “I got a red button for the emergency stabilizers, didn't like the green one. Green just didn't seem to fit to danger very well, you know?”  
Yaz giggled at the excitement of the Doctor and nodded, “Sure, red does sound like a better alternative.”  
The blonde granted her a big smile, happy that Yaz didn't make fun of her obsession with her beloved ship.


End file.
